


[PODFIC] Blossom Alone Over You

by AudioFrickBooks



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sparring, sexuality exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudioFrickBooks/pseuds/AudioFrickBooks
Summary: Beatrice does not do well in the way of crushes.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	[PODFIC] Blossom Alone Over You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [blossom alone over you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022169) by [microcomets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/microcomets/pseuds/microcomets). 



Thank you Occultings for letting us record this fic! Feedback on the recording is welcome but, please be nice! We're sensitive. If you like the story, please don’t forget to leave feedback and kudos on the author’s original work by following the link below :) happy listening!

**Link to Original Work:** [Blossom Alone Over You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022169)

**Author:** [Occultings(Mishcollin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishcollin/pseuds/occultings)

**Reader:** [Sessiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessiewrites/pseuds/sessiewrites)

**Length:** 25 minutes 51 seconds

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1E9mhNcyg5yt1MnmdIrI4fkCGpwD_E6sJ/view?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
